Nom d'un elfe !
by Celebriante
Summary: Il fallut du temps à Andromeda Black pour concevoir que son univers n'était fait que de mensonges et d'injustices. Son discernement fut son pire pêché, son plus féroce ennemi et son plus grand libérateur. Poudlard l'a regardée grandir, observer, réfléchir et se transformer pour atteindre la lumière. Elle désirait forger ses rêves. Elle décida à qui donner son cœur et son avenir.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, après de longues années, je reviens avec un projet de fanfiction qui me tient à cœur. Il tournera autour d'Andromeda Black/Tonks, un personnage qui m'obsède depuis un bon moment, et auquel j'aimerais donner plus de vie, il a tellement été peu exploité. Cette fiction ne tournera pas seulement autour du couple "Tedromeda", j'ai envie de suivre toute l'évolution de la petite Black à la grande Tonks, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas de signe de vie de Ted dans les premiers chapitres. Je ne promets pas de sortie rapide des chapitres, mais je tenterai d'en poster régulièrement. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_, son histoire, ses personnages, ses lieux, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Certains personnages sortent néanmoins de mon esprit.

* * *

**Prologue**

A onze ans, rien n'avait pu la préparer à tout ce qui l'attendait dans sa longue vie, et pourtant, son avenir semblait déjà tout tracé. Elle n'avait que sept ans d'études à passer à l'école de sorcellerie, puis elle se marierait, fonderait une famille, et ne vivrait alors que pour la servir. Cela semblait simple, et elle n'avait aucun effort à fournir, elle n'avait qu'à obéir et acquiescer à ce qu'on lui proposait, et tout ce qui lui était proposé n'était que dans son propre intérêt. C'est ce qui lui avait été appris avec quelques autres idées durant sa courte enfance.

Elle était fort jolie pour son jeune âge, d'une taille moyenne qui ne cessait encore de s'allonger, et elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, une allure gracieuse mais sobre, un visage fin, un petit nez, des lèvres rosées, des yeux d'un beau brun mêlé à du vert. Tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher était cette expression passive, ce visage neutre mais toujours pensif. Cependant, personne ne le lui reprochait, cela faisait partie de ces idées qu'on lui avait inculquées. Une dame ne pouvait montrer ses faiblesses, ni même ses joies, à ce monde trop corrompu.

En d'autres termes, il ne lui avait jamais été encore permis, entrant dans sa douzième année, de réfléchir à sa propre vie par elle-même, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle ne connaissait pas d'autres façons de vivre et n'en avait pas le choix ou le désir. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, intérieurement, et avec sa très proche famille, elle était une jeune fille très vive et intelligente, elle songeait beaucoup, se faisait des avis sur les choses qui l'entouraient, mais restait toujours silencieuse quand il ne lui était pas permis de prendre la parole. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans ce monde d'adultes.

Elle était aimante envers ses proches. Elle aimait ses parents, bien qu'elle ne passât que peu de moments privilégiés avec eux, car ils lui offraient un toit et un avenir, et lui apprenaient toutes ces parfaites idées. Mais elle aimait surtout et tendrement ses sœurs, ses sœurs qui étaient ses compagnes de jeu, ses seules amies intimes, ses amoureuses, disait-elle aussi plus jeune. Sa sœur de deux ans son aînée avait un fort caractère que la jeune fille admirait. Sa plus jeune sœur était d'une beauté infaillible, d'une blondeur comme la neige, personne ne pouvant lui résister, pas même elle. Et être entourée de ses sœurs lui faisaient sentir une force qu'elle n'avait pas seule.

Ce qui lui manquait était juste un peu de confiance en elle que ces idées imposées lui avaient confisquée, sans qu'elle s'en aperçût. Elle avait quelque ambition secrète qu'elle-même ne remarquait pas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de respecter et agréer les idées. Elle n'avait connu que ces idées-là et en tirait un bout de fierté, car celles-ci en disaient beaucoup sur elle-même. Elle savait que si elle avait beaucoup de respect à apporter à certains, plus nombreux étaient ceux qui lui en devaient, et alors, même avec le complexe que ses sœurs lui procuraient involontairement, elle se sentait exceptionnelle, pensant avoir à accomplir de grandes choses, avant de se souvenir de cet avenir déjà tracé pour elle.

Elle rêvait beaucoup, rêves qu'elle ne dévoilait jamais, et que sa raison lui empêchait de garder en tête. Une dame n'avait pas à rêver, mais elle n'était pas triste. Jusqu'à cet âge, elle n'avait jamais été triste à cause des idées, car elle pensait toujours être en tort, quand il arrivait que son esprit les contredît. Bien sûr, cela ne la rendait pas non plus joyeuse.

C'est pour cela qu'elle arrivait à garder cette expression neutre, cette expression qui la rendait si froide pour ces personnes qui ne la connaissaient pas ou qui lui devaient le respect. C'est pour tout cela que sa place dans cette famille était méritée, pour tout cela qu'elle avait ce haut rang de Sang-pur, pour tout cela qu'elle était Andromeda Black.

Car jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir le petit bout de ce que serait sa véritable vie, même parmi ses rêves oubliés. Tous ses songes à propos des idées avaient omis un seul élément de ce long calcul. Un seul produit de cette multiplication interminable. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour donner un tout autre résultat.


	2. Année 1 : Parmi les siens

**Parmi les siens**

Lundi 7 septembre 1964. Sept heures. Elle était assise à la table destinée aux élèves de la maison Serpentard, à l'extrême gauche de la Grande Salle, qui se remplissait alors rapidement pour le petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que la jeune fille était là, mangeant tranquillement son repas. Elle ne se pressait jamais pour manger, et elle ne mangeait ainsi jamais trop non plus, de même qu'elle détestait parler pendant cet instant quasi religieux. Pourtant, les discussions fusaient tout autour d'elle, ses camarades profitaient de ce moment pour rire, parler, se raconter les derniers potins, les derniers exploits sportifs ou politiques. Tout cela ne l'intéressait guère, elle n'écoutait même pas, étant plongée dans ses propres pensées.

Elle n'était pourtant pas mal accompagnée. A ses côtés étaient assis ses camarades Sang-purs de son année, Melinda Greengrass, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodric Parkinson et Cassandra Gamp. Non loin se trouvaient ceux des autres années, notamment le groupe de Bellatrix, sa sœur aînée, qui venait d'entrer dans sa troisième année d'études à Poudlard. Elle était en pleine discussion effrénée avec Rodolphus Lestrange qui était quant à lui en quatrième année. Mais aucun des mots échangés entre ceux-là n'arrivait à l'oreille distraite de la jeune Andromeda Black.

Elle était songeuse en cette matinée et comme chaque jour, elle se revisionnait son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie, il y avait tout juste une semaine. Elle avait attendue longtemps ce moment avec une grande patience. Elle avait été émerveillée par la grandeur du château, et elle avait été impressionnée par le nombre d'élèves présents dans la Grande Salle à l'entrée des premières années, dont elle faisait partie. Cependant, elle avait été quelque peu déboussolée d'apercevoir tant de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui étaient certainement de misérables pouilleux au sang souillé, impur. Elle n'avait, toute son enfance, côtoyé que des personnes de haut rang, dignes, des Sang-purs, et ce changement brutal aurait pu la déstabiliser, mais elle avait su qu'elle trouverait, à Serpentard, des visages connus et surtout, sa sœur aînée. Cela l'avait alors rassurée.

De plus, elle avait su d'avance comment devait se dérouler la répartition, et n'avait alors jamais douté de la maison dans laquelle elle allait atterrir. Mais le Choixpeau magique, une fois positionné sur sa tête, lui avait tenu un discours plus que déroutant :

« Tiens, une Black ! Ai-je besoin de lire ton esprit ? Tous les Black vont à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Ah mais… Tu as de grandes qualités, de grandes capacités d'adaptation, de réflexion et de la curiosité, tu pourrais sans aucun doute t'épanouir à Serdaigle… Mais tu n'as jamais songé à une autre maison que Serpentard, hum ? Cela pourrait également te convenir, tu es déterminée, tu seras respectée, tu pourras devenir une grande sorcière... Très bien... Mais fais attention à ce que tes qualités ne te nuisent pas... Serpentard ! »

Qu'avait-il ainsi voulu dire ? C'était la question qui la tourmentait depuis une semaine. Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'il eût pensé l'envoyer à Serdaigle, et cela l'effrayait quelque peu. Elle avait peur que sa famille le découvre, peur de cette mise en garde qui pourrait troubler toute son agréable vie.

Mais enfin, elle avala la dernière bouchée de son repas et décida une fois pour toutes d'oublier cet évènement. Finalement, elle était là où elle devait être, là où toute sa famille avait fait ses études, à Serpentard. Elle se leva, tandis que la discussion de ses camarades s'arrêtait, devenue le centre de toute leur attention. Ils se levèrent à leur tour pour la suivre, alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle. Oui, elle avait le respect. Elle jeta alors furtivement un regard vers les tables des autres maisons : des Sang-mêlés, des Traîtres à leur sang, des Sang-de-bourbes, tous sans retenue, sans dignité. Et elle rit intérieurement de la proposition du Choixpeau qui avait pensé la mêler à ces personnes. N'était-elle point Andromeda Black ? Belle et droite, elle était destinée à dominer la société.

* * *

C'est un très court premier chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Les premiers chapitres servent à poser les fondations de l'histoire, mais les prochains seront normalement de plus en plus longs. Merci !


	3. Année 1 : Réussir au mieux

**Réussir au mieux**

Trente-six. C'était le nombre de points que la jeune et intelligente Andromeda Black avait fait gagner à sa maison en deux mois. Pourtant habituée à suivre des cours particuliers avec des professeurs choisis avec précaution par ses parents pour qu'ils portassent une attention spéciale à son éducation, elle avait, en très peu de temps, su s'adapter à cette nouvelle méthode de leçons par classes avec des enseignants tous très différents, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Elle avait su être brillante, et montrer son savoir, son intelligence et son application. Elle avait ainsi ébloui son professeur d'enchantements dès le premier cours de l'année en exécutant parfaitement un sortilège de lévitation, son professeur de potion avait été bouche bée par sa première potion quasi réussie, et la sévère McGonnagall avait furtivement esquissé un jour un sourire en remarquant la vitesse de progression de la jeune fille qui métamorphosait des objets toujours plus imposants à chaque cours. Cependant, elle n'avait, après deux mois, toujours pas compris l'utilité des cours de botanique et avait décidé de ne fournir aucun effort tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu de réponse à son interrogation. Cela ne l'avait bien entendu point empêchée d'obtenir des résultats très corrects, voire bon, à l'inverse des cours de vol sur balai qui la répugnaient et pendant lesquels elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'élever d'un pied dans les airs.

A cette dernière pensée, la jeune fille qui était tranquillement installée dans la salle commune des Serpentard, un livre de sortilèges sur les genoux, soupira. Ses camarades attendaient toujours impatiemment ce cours de vol hebdomadaire, et elle n'avait toujours pas compris cet engouement commun pour cet engin. Ils avaient chacun tenté de lui expliquer son utilité pour le sport, le Quidditch ou en tant que transport pratique, mais tout argument lui entrait d'une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre sans qu'elle fût décidée à y porter un quelconque intérêt.

Pendant ce moment de vagues réflexions de fin de soirée, les camarades de la jeune Black étaient encore et toujours à ses côtés, échangeant entre eux les derniers potins qu'ils avaient entendus dans la salle commune. Cependant, le soupir de celle qui était le centre de leur petit "monde" n'était pas passé inaperçu. Andromeda Black ne soupirait jamais. Soupirer était un signe de plainte, et elle ne se plaignait jamais. Ainsi, les yeux de Melinda Greengrass, Rodric Parkinson, Cassandra Gamp et Rabastan Lestrange se tournèrent simultanément vers la jeune fille, stoppant automatiquement leur discussion. Sentant tous les regards appuyés sur elle, celui d'Andromeda quitta la cheminée lointaine qu'elle fixait depuis un long moment, pour se poser sur ses camarades, ne comprenant pas leur soudaine attitude. Elle ne dit mot, et le silence persista entre eux un court instant avant que la blonde Melinda Greengrass ne prenne enfin la parole pour ses amis :

« Tu sembles tracassée, tout va bien ? » Avouer à Black qu'elle avait involontairement soupirer ? Certainement pas, cela serait atteindre son honneur, et si celle-ci ne semblait en aucun cas susceptible, la prudence était toujours de mise auprès d'un membre de la famille Black.

« Parfaitement. » Les jeunes sorciers ne purent obtenir de réponse plus concrète de la part de leur amie qui ne savait déjà plus à quoi elle avait bien pu songer peu de temps auparavant. Elle se leva alors pour se diriger vers les dortoirs. Il se faisait tard. Si elle ne fut pas suivie par ses camarades qui avaient encore quelques sujets de conversation en réserve, ils ne la quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de la salle commune. Ces amis-là, elle ne les avait pas choisis, ils s'étaient naturellement imposés à elle dès le premier jour et ne s'étaient jamais encore montrés désagréables à son égard. C'était son nom qui l'avait placée au centre, et son caractère impénétrable, mais simple et juste qui lui avait fait conserver cette position. Il était en effet de rigueur que les jeunes sorciers de Sang-pur se rassemblassent en bande pour éviter de se mêler à d'autres élèves de bas rang et au sang impur, qui pourraient avoir une mauvaise influence sur eux. De plus, chacun se connaissait. Andromeda Black avait côtoyé Rabastan Lestrange toute son enfance, elle avait souvent vu Melinda Greengrass et Rodric Parkinson lors d'évènements ou de fêtes, et elle avait quelques fois aperçu la discrète Cassandra Gamp. Celle-ci provenait d'une famille d'un rang moins élevé avec une richesse plus modeste, mais qui restait l'une des vieilles familles de Sang-pur. Melinda avait ainsi fait en sorte de l'intégrer à leur cercle pour ne pas qu'elle fût corrompue par "l'impure délinquante qui polluait leur environnement".

Cette dernière, Andromeda croisa son regard en arrivant dans le dortoir. Elle s'appelait Ellyn McKlin, et était vraisemblablement de sang mêlé. Elle avait des cheveux blonds très clairs et ondulés qui lui rappelaient ceux de sa jeune sœur Narcissa. Melinda supposait qu'elle avait des origines germaniques et que sa famille était venue se réfugier en Grande Bretagne pendant la guerre moldue. Andromeda ne pouvait lui donner raison ou non, elle n'avait encore jamais échangé un mot avec elle. Elle n'avait en fait jamais entendu sa voix. Cela ne dérangeait guère la jeune Black qui n'avait aucun intérêt à parler avec une impure. Cependant, ce qui attirait le dédain du groupe de jeunes Sang-purs n'était pas sa lignée ou son manque de communication. Dans ce domaine, la timide et craintive Eleanor Pucey s'attirait quelques faveurs en tentant de faire bonne figure devant eux, mais McKlin refusait de montrer tout respect envers la bande et ses regards semblaient toujours méprisants.

Celui-ci ne l'était pas. La jeune blonde était allongée sur son lit, plongée dans un livre. Elle avait été distraite par les pas se rapprochant d'Andromeda, mais n'avait à cette heure guère envie de s'attirer les remarques désobligeantes de ceux qu'elle détestait d'entre tous. Son regard fut furtif, et sa première réaction fut de refermer son livre. Elle tira alors les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, décidée à s'endormir avant l'arrivée habituellement fracassante de Melinda Greengrass. Andromeda n'y prêta pas attention. Si cette fille avait su également montrer quelques qualités en cours avec des résultats très satisfaisants, elle n'avait socialement aucun intérêt. De plus, elle ne cherchait pas de quelconque contact avec des personnes étrangères. Ses amis lui suffisaient et elle se sentait à son aise parmi eux. Ils incarnaient, en ayant chacun sa personnalité propre, ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, des modes de vie et des idées communs.

La jeune fille alla se rafraîchir et se changer avant de gagner son lit. Ce fut à ce moment que Melinda Greengrass entra, alors en grande conversation avec Gamp. Elle parlait d'une voix forte et sans retenue pour cette heure tardive, mais chacune s'était habitée à cette cacophonie diurne et aucun sommeil ne fut dérangé. Andromeda s'endormit alors avec la pensée que ces sept prochaines années seraient loin d'être ennuyantes, et qu'elle devrait réussir à gérer des cours toujours plus complexes ainsi que des personnes bien différentes les unes des autres. Encore jeune et insouciante, elle ne pouvait alors se rendre compte que sa vie serait la plus difficile à gérer, et que ses choix futurs allaient lui réserver autant de bonnes que de mauvaises surprises.

* * *

La première chose que j'ai appris en entrant au collège, c'est qu'il faut mettre des alinéas à chaque début de paragraphe dans un récit, mais ffnet ne semble toujours pas savoir cela. Dommage.

Donc, encore un chapitre pour cerner le personnage et en savoir un peu plus sur ceux qui entourent Andromeda, comme je vous l'avais dit. Le prochain chapitre contiendra plus de dialogue (mais aussi beaucoup de descriptions parce que j'aime ça), mais je ne sais pas quand je vous le donnerai, mais soyez rassurés, j'ai promis de poster un chapitre par mois (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je tiendrai ma promesse tout le temps !).


	4. Année 1 : Une dame ne vole pas

**Une dame ne vole pas**

« Tu viens au match tout à l'heure, Andromeda ?

- Non. » Le match de Quidditch qui allait opposer l'équipe de Serpentard à celle de Serdaigle était le sujet de conversation le plus récurent parmi les élèves de Poudlard depuis une semaine. Cependant, cela n'enchantait guère la jeune Andromeda Black qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'intérêt à cette activité, autant pour les joueurs que pour les spectateurs. La vérité était que si elle s'était résignée à ne pas se mettre à dos son professeur de vol, elle essuyait encore et toujours de cuisantes défaites face aux balais volants. Alors que toute sa maison était en effervescence pour le premier match de la saison de son équipe, la jeune fille tentait plutôt efficacement de cacher son irritation quant à ce sujet. Elle savait qu'à l'issue de cet évènement, elle devrait également contenir les émotions de ses camarades qui seraient alors trop heureux ou trop déçus. L'ambiance de la salle commune serait donc le résultat de la multiplication d'un de ces sentiments avec le nombre d'élèves que comprenait Serpentard. Elle avait ainsi songé à emprunter une pile de livres à la bibliothèque et à s'enfermer dans son dortoir en attendant que tout se fût calmé.

« Allez, viens, ça sera amusant ! » tenta Melinda Greengrass. La grande salle s'était remplie très tôt pour le petit-déjeuner ce jour, et la blonde comptait sur l'effervescence générale pour convaincre son amie d'assister au match.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à regarder des personnes perchées dans les airs jouer avec des balles ! répliqua la jeune Black en entamant un toast.

- C'est juste que tu ne comprends pas le but du jeu ! C'est à la fois physique et tactique ! Il faut une bonne stratégie pour marquer des points. » Andromeda ne répondit pas, aucun argument ne pouvait la décider à aller perdre son temps une journée pendant laquelle elle avait prévu d'avancer ses devoirs.

En face des deux jeunes filles, Rabastan Lestrange semblait amusé par cette discussion. Il était un grand amateur de Quidditch, mais savait que rien ne pouvait persuader la bornée Black. Sa propre sœur, Bellatrix, avait tenté de l'intéresser à cette activité et lui avait même assuré qu'elle ne pouvait manquer ce match sous prétexte que Rodolphus Lestrange, le frère de Rabastan, jouait dans l'équipe de Serpentard au poste de batteur.

« Andromeda, reprit Greengrass, le Quidditch est l'activité la plus importante à Poudlard, les équipes représentent les maisons, donc on doit soutenir notre équipe !

- De plus, ils sont tous ligués contre Serpentard, renchérit Lestrange d'une voix posée, les Serdaigle auront trois fois plus de supporters que nous, or les joueurs ont besoin d'entendre leurs supporters pour se donner à fond. Si les élèves de Serpentard commencent à ne pas venir, c'est déjà fini pour la coupe de Quidditch. »

Andromeda n'écoutait que d'une oreille, l'équipe de sa maison pouvait perdre, cela ne l'affectait pas. Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de la coupe de Quidditch pour remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Quelque peu agacée, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond magique ; il avait une teinte blanche, voire grisâtre à certains endroits. Il représentait à la perfection le ciel extérieur et était un bon indicatif météorologique. La jeune fille fit un sourire malicieux.

« Le ciel est couvert, il va pleuvoir. » dit-elle simplement. Melinda soupira. Il avait fait terriblement froid cette dernière semaine en cette période hivernale, si des intempéries se préparaient, alors elle n'avait plus d'argument valable pour la fragile petite Black.

« Tout le monde y va, tu sais, tenta une dernière fois la blonde.

- Eh bien, je resterai seule. » répondit Andromeda, un sourire se dessinant une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Devait-elle craindre la solitude ? Enfant, elle avait toujours tout partagé avec ses sœurs, mais le départ de Bellatrix pour son entrée à Poudlard l'avait privée de certains échanges qu'elle ne pouvait avoir avec la petite Narcissa. Quand elle fut entrée à son tour à l'école de sorcellerie, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il lui fallait se détacher une bonne fois pour toutes de ses sœurs. Elle avait retrouvé Bellatrix, mais celle-ci avait mûri, avait ses propres amis et ne pouvait passer autant de temps qu'auparavant avec Andromeda. Cette dernière n'avait alors plus eu personne à qui se confier ou avec qui partager des moments privilégiés. Elle appréciait énormément ses amis, Melinda était une fille vive et charmante à son égard, mais elle n'avait pu former en quatre mois un lien aussi étroit que celui qu'elle avait entretenu avec ses sœurs. Alors la solitude ne l'effrayait plus, elle la vivait constamment sans que cela la dérangeât.

Melinda Greengrass abandonna alors toute tentative de persuasion et Andromeda prit bientôt congé de ses amis pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, déserte à cette heure matinale. Elle devait simplement y récupérer quelques livres utiles pour ses devoirs, cependant ses yeux furent avides et la jeune fille se retrouva rapidement à feuilleter des exemplaires dont les sujets étaient bien loin de ses cours de potion ou de botanique. Les quelques minutes que devait prendre son excursion se transformèrent en heures. Quand elle eut enfin rassemblé ce dont elle avait véritablement besoin, elle mit encore un moment avant d'atteindre le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Ce fut tout de même avec une bonne demi-dizaine de livres en trop qu'elle ressortit. Arriverait-elle à se concentrer sur ses devoirs en sachant près d'elle toutes ces nouvelles connaissances attendant impatiemment d'être ingurgitées ? Son retard à la bibliothèque ne la pressa pas sur le chemin de retour vers sa salle commune. Perdue dans des pensées futiles, elle s'arrêta en plein couloir devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Le temps était abominable, le vent soufflait fort et il pleuvait à torrent. Au loin, la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir le stade de Quidditch, qui lui semblait plein. Au-dessus de celui-ci, des ombres se déplaçaient en grande vitesse dans les airs, et elle les observa un moment jouer d'un coin à l'autre du terrain. Elle tenta alors de s'imaginer volant à une telle hauteur, mais cette simple pensée lui donna un semblant de vertige ; elle n'arrivait pas à se donner de bonnes allures et elle se sentait alors ridicule. Elle poussa alors un petit rire nerveux avant de murmurer pour elle-même : « De toute façon, il est incongru pour une dame de voler sur un balai. »

Elle eut tout juste fini sa phrase que des petits pas commencèrent à se faire entendre au loin. Andromeda se demanda qui pouvait vouloir manquer un match de Quidditch hormis elle dans ce château, mais ne s'en soucia guère plus. Elle fut alors surprise quand elle entendit un éternuement démontrant la présence d'une personne bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir à quelques pas d'elle une jeune fille dont le visage lui semblait vaguement familier. Elle devait également avoir une douzaine d'années, mais son aspect était négligé : de son chignon hâtivement noué s'enfuyaient diverses mèches qui s'emmêlaient entre elles, la robe de la jeune fille, qui indiquait une appartenance à la maison Serdaigle, était débraillée et froissée, le contour de ses yeux verts qu'Andromeda put bientôt croiser était rougi, bouffi par la maladie et la fatigue, son nez avait également prit une teinte très rosée. Cette élève devait sûrement être l'une des nombreuses victimes du froid qui les avait submergés toute cette semaine. Elle tenait d'une main un mouchoir déjà à moitié usagé, de l'autre un livre étiqueté par la bibliothèque. Comptait-elle s'y rendre dans cet état ? Finalement, sentant le regard de la Serpentard longuement appuyé sur elle, la jeune fille tenta de lui adresser un sourire avec le peu de forces qui lui restait avant d'éternuer bruyamment trois fois de suite, tout en continuant son chemin. Andromeda ne fit rien en retour, mais la suivit tout de même des yeux jusqu'à la voir disparaître dans l'âtre de la bibliothèque. Intérieurement, elle s'était étonnée de ce sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les élèves de Serpentard ne recevaient plus de sympathie de la part des autres maisons. Ou alors, cette fille avait-elle put entendre la phrase qu'elle s'était dite, se pensant alors totalement seule ? Les couloirs avaient une bonne acoustique, une phrase murmurée pouvait-elle se faire entendre de tous ? Ce qui dérangeait Andromeda n'était bien entendu point que quelqu'un ait pu comprendre les quelques mots futiles qu'elle avait prononcés, mais le fait d'avoir été surprise alors qu'elle s'était un instant crue seule dans cet immense château. Elle détestait se faire surprendre.

Son retour à la salle commune des Serpentard s'effectua plus rapidement, et pensant qu'elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps, Andromeda se mit bien vite au travail, commençant par réaliser son devoir de potion, puis poursuivant avec celui de botanique. L'heure du déjeuner passa sans qu'elle prît le temps d'aller se rassasier à la grande salle. En milieu d'après-midi, elle avait entamé son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal, et enfin les élèves commençaient à revenir du stade de Quidditch, tous heureux que leur équipe ait royalement écrasé celle des Serdaigle. Mais tous étaient trempés et meurtris de froid après avoir passé de longues heures dehors. Seuls Rabastan Lestrange, Melinda Greengrass, Rodric Parkinson, Cassandra Gamp et même Eleanor Pucey purent chacun trouver sur son lit une grande serviette chauffée par un sortilège de chaleur perpétuelle.

* * *

Et oui, ça existe, des personnes qui n'aiment pas le Quidditch ! Et vous, je suis sûre que vous vous demandez qui est cette jeune fille sur laquelle notre petite Black s'attarde. Vous pouvez essayer de deviner, mais vous ne trouverez pas. Mais vous saurez bien assez tôt !

Bref, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à lire et relire ce chapitre pour qu'il soit parfait, j'espère qu'il vous a plus... Maintenant, il va me falloir trouver du courage pour corriger les chapitres prochains qui commencent à être vraiment longs... En attendant, on se retrouve en décembre ! Merci à vous !


	5. Année 1 : Merveilleuse, respectable et

** Merveilleuse, respectable et détestable contemplation**

L'année scolaire suivait son cours à toute allure à Poudlard, mais les élèves de première année s'étaient très vite habitués à leur nouveau mode de vie et y prenaient grand plaisir. Ce qui les réjouissait également était l'arrivée du printemps qui chassait ainsi la dureté du froid hivernal. Mais alors que le temps ne cessait de se réchauffer au cours du mois d'Avril, les élèves avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester enfermer dans des salles de classe ou dans leurs salles communes pour étudier. Et pourtant, leurs professeurs commençaient déjà à leur rappeler que les examens de fin d'année arrivaient à grands pas et qu'il leur fallait à tout prix les réussir. Certains élèves connaissaient tout de même leurs priorités et savaient rester en place. C'était le cas d'Andromeda. Elle continuait à travailler régulièrement, ne sortant du château que pour rejoindre ses cours de botanique ou de vol, et ainsi, ses journées se passaient de façon monotone selon ses camarades, qui la laissaient souvent pour aller se promener dans le parc et profiter de moments de détente qui se faisaient trop rares à leur goût.

Mais vers la fin du mois, une fraîche pluie s'abattit sur la région et les températures chutèrent de nouveau. Il n'était alors plus question de sortir. Cette semaine-là, en quittant l'un des cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, les élèves de Serpentard pensaient alors se rendre sans détour dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et y rester le plus longtemps possible.

Les sortilèges étaient d'ailleurs une matière dans laquelle Andromeda excellait. Si on lui avait toujours ressassé qu'une femme devait connaître tous les sorts les plus communs pour tenir une maison, la jeune fille leur avait trouvé une réelle utilité dans sa vie d'élève et de sorcière. Elle aimait en découvrir de nouveaux, les travailler jusqu'à les maîtriser parfaitement puis les utiliser dès que les occasions se présentaient. Elle épatait bien souvent ses amis qui s'émerveillaient des sorts les plus insoupçonnés qu'elle pouvait trouver. Il arrivait également que certains cours de sortilèges portassent sur des enchantements que la jeune fille maîtrisait déjà, et le professeur Flitwick tentait alors de lui trouver quelque chose de plus compliqué, ou lui demandait d'apporter de l'aide à ses camarades, ce qu'elle faisait avec plaisir et fierté.

Le sort qui était étudié à ce stade de l'année était le sortilège de feu. Il était basique et pouvait sembler facile, mais de nombreux élèves n'arrivaient toujours pas à produire une seule flamme avec leurs baguettes après plusieurs heures de travail. Andromeda, bien sûr, le maîtrisait déjà depuis de longs mois ; il lui avait été très utile pour allumer des bougies ou la cheminée de la salle commune pour se réchauffer durant l'hiver.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! » se plaignait Melinda en sortant de la salle de classe, alors que tous les élèves descendaient lentement les escaliers du château pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas réussi le sortilège à la fin du cours. Andromeda, marchant tranquillement aux côtés de sa camarade, répondit simplement :

« Ton mouvement n'est pas bon.

— Je fais pourtant le même que celui que le professeur nous a montré !

— Ton poignet reste trop rigide, il doit être plus souple. Tu n'es pas assez rigoureuse. Travaille plus sérieusement et tu y arriveras.

— Mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse, Andromeda ! Mais je n'y peux rien si, moi, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver ma place dans la maison de Flitwick ! » railla la jeune Greengrass. A cela, Andromeda ne répondit pas. Elle savait à quoi elle faisait allusion. Une semaine auparavant, le professeur Flitwick lui avait fait la remarque qu'elle aurait pu aller à Serdaigle, la maison dont il était le directeur, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de curiosité et une capacité d'assimilation extraordinaire, selon lui. Elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle se sentait très bien à Serpentard, se souvenant parfaitement qu'elle avait elle-même demandé cette maison au Choixpeau. Cette remarque l'avait quelque peu irritée, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention jusque-là.

« Lâche-là, Greengrass, fit Rodric Parkinson, ne mets pas ton incompétence sur le dos des autres.

— Silence, Parkinson, je te rappelle que tu n'as émis un sort correct qu'à la fin du cours, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me faire ce genre de remarque !

— Oh, mais moi, j'ai réussi ! » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Cette chamaillerie dura encore un moment sans qu'Andromeda y prêtât attention. Ce qui la préoccupait à présent était son estomac bien trop vide à son goût, et elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Arrivant en haut du grand escalier de marbre du Hall d'entrée, un visage familier attira son attention au pied de celui-ci, et perdue dans sa contemplation, elle s'arrêta net. Ce visage n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais il était radieux et fin ; Andromeda le trouvait parfait. Il appartenait à une jeune fille dont les cheveux d'un beau châtain ondulaient librement. C'était une élève de Serdaigle qui était en conversation avec ses amis, auxquels Andromeda ne prêtait cependant aucune attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Andromeda ? » demanda Melinda, ne comprenant pas l'arrêt soudain de son amie, ce qui avait ainsi interrompu leur querelle.

« Qui est-ce ? » interrogea la jeune Black sans décrocher ses yeux de la Serdaigle, alors que ses camarades se tournaient pour suivre son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'intéressait chez cette fille. Elle était jolie, semblait amicale, intelligente, mais il en fallait plus pour attirer le regard d'Andromeda Black.

« Tu ne sais pas ? demanda lentement Rabastan Lestrange, haussant un sourcil. Ma parole, tu ne fais vraiment pas attention aux personnes qui t'entourent !

— C'est Elizabeth Blackleaf, continua Rodric, une Serdaigle de notre année. On a cours avec eux en Histoire de la magie et en botanique, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

— Blackleaf ? » Ce nom lui était également familier.

Il est vrai qu'Andromeda ne prêtait que peu d'attention aux élèves des autres maisons. Elle retenait quelques-uns de leurs visages, mais ne savait pas mettre un nom sur ceux-ci, et ne le cherchait pas vraiment. Tout cela lui semblait inutile, puisqu'elle ne les côtoyait pas et ne le désirait pas.

« Oui, reprit Rabastan, c'est une ancienne famille de sorciers ; il me semble que c'était encore une branche secondaire des Black au XVIII ou XIXème siècle, mais ils ont commencé à se mélanger au début du siècle. »

Le regard du garçon envers la jeune Serdaigle était devenu méprisant. Mais Andromeda continuait quant à elle son observation. Elizabeth Blackleaf était de taille moyenne, assez fine, et savait être gracieuse et se tenir droite, elle ferait une bonne maîtresse de maison, pensa la jeune brune.

« Du coup, ils n'ont plus du tout leur place parmi les grandes familles, mais ils ont de l'argent, alors ils gardent curieusement une grande influence au ministère, de ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ils se permettent encore d'avoir une grande estime d'eux-mêmes. Cette fille ne vaut pas mieux.

— D'ailleurs, son père est au conseil d'administration de Poudlard », ajouta Rodric.

Melinda et Cassandra poussèrent chacune un grand soupir de mépris, mais ces histoires n'intéressaient guère Andromeda. Au loin, la jeune Serdaigle s'apprêtait à suivre ses camarades vers la Grande Salle, mais elle fut vite arrêtée par l'appel d'un autre élève qui sortait des sous-sols et à qui elle fit un grand sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit enfin le regard appuyé d'Andromeda sur elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors, et après un moment Blackleaf offrit également un sourire à la brune avant de se tourner vers le Poufsouffle qui l'accostait. Andromeda savait désormais d'où ce visage lui était familier ; elle avait déjà rencontré ce sourire dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, des mois plus tôt. Et elle avait trouvé ce qui l'intéressait dans ce sourire trop sincère. C'était le respect qu'il inspirait aux personnes à qui il était adressé. Cette fille, malgré son rang, était respectée, et cela, la jeune Black ne pouvait le supporter. Elle devait être meilleure, plus forte, plus grande, plus respectable. Cela, c'était son défi personnel. Elle devait forger son image, même si cela signifiait se cacher définitivement derrière une glace. Mais à cela, elle était habituée. Elle était Andromeda Black.

Et sur ces pensées, elle reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle, descendant les marches de l'escalier de marbre sans un mot ; son estomac commençait à crier famine. A ses côtés, elle entendit Rodric murmurer, alors qu'ils passaient à quelques pieds de la Serdaigle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, la voilà flirtant avec un Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Si ses amis n'y songèrent plus de tout le repas, le visage de la jeune Blackleaf continua de hanter les pensées d'Andromeda pendant un moment. Il n'était certainement pas normal qu'une fille au sang souillé eût cet effet sur elle, il n'était pas normal qu'une telle personne fût plus respectable qu'elle, la belle, intelligente et pure Andromeda Black. Alors celle-ci se promit de corriger cet affront, et elle détesta Elizabeth Blackleaf du fond de son âme.

* * *

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Je suis un peu en retard, mais comptez-le comme celui de décembre. Je pense que j'aurais du mal à garder le rythme d'un chapitre par mois, alors ne m'en voulez pas si le prochain n'arrive qu'en février !

Elizabeth Blackleaf est un personnage de ma création. Son nom existait dans mon esprit avant même de m'intéresser à l'histoire d'Andromeda, alors je me suis permise de faire un rapprochement entre leurs deux noms. En tout cas, ne faites pas comme Andromeda, je vous prie, ne la détestez pas ! Vous pourrez la découvrir un peu plus, plus tard.

Bon, il se passera bien plus de choses dans la vie d'Andromeda dans le chapitre suivant, qui sera beaucoup plus long, d'ailleurs. Et un personnage important dans sa vie fera son apparition. Je vous laisse deviner, mais ne concluez pas trop vite. ;)


	6. Année 1 : S'affirmer

**S'affirmer**

Le week-end qui suivait les examens de fin d'année était un grand soulagement pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. En effet, pour célébrer cela, une sortie avait été organisée à Pré-au-lard, le village sorcier situé dans les environs, et bien que les élèves de Première et Deuxième années ne fussent pas conviés à cette échappée, ceux-ci pouvaient cependant profiter du château alors quasi vide, de leurs salles communes enfin calmes ou des rives du lac sous un ciel bleu et ensoleillé. Andromeda s'était quant à elle accordée une heure de sommeil en plus ce jour-là, si bien qu'elle se réveilla dans un dortoir désert.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et illuminait la pièce d'une vive lumière qui éblouit les yeux encore sensibles de la jeune fille. Elle ne se précipita pas pour s'habiller et se coiffer, et se retrouva alors dans une Grande Salle déjà presque dépeuplée pour les derniers moments du petit-déjeuner. Elle profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour déguster son repas sans être dérangée par les multiples discussions de ses camarades autour d'elle, comme elle l'avait très souvent vécu cette année-là. Elle ne se demanda pas où pouvait se trouver ses amis à ce moment, elle ne les avait pas croisés dans la salle commune mais savait qu'elle les retrouverait certainement dans la matinée ou l'après-midi. Bien d'autres choses occupaient son esprit à cet instant, il semblait que cette longue semaine d'examens l'eût affamée plus qu'elle ne le pensait, car elle mangeait toasts après toasts sans pouvoir s'arrêter, quand bien même le plat ne se désemplissait pas. En parallèle à cette observation, elle aperçut un grand hibou voler dans sa direction depuis le plafond et se poser non loin d'elle, pour grignoter quelques miettes de pain éparpillées sur la table. Il portait trois enveloppes que la jeune fille prit soin de détacher sans trop le déranger. Elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'il pouvait être mauvais quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait en quelque sorte hérité du caractère de Bellatrix. C'était un hibou familial, mais celle-ci avait été la première à s'occuper de lui à son entrée à Poudlard, quand il avait été un jeune animal. C'était elle qui lui avait donné son nom, Hermes, mais à présent, elle ne lui prêtait plus beaucoup attention. Malgré cela, il recevait tout de même de bons soins chez elles, de la part de Narcissa, qui écrivait souvent à ses sœurs, ou de leurs elfes de maison. Andromeda préférait quant à elle consacrer plus de temps à ses études qu'à un oiseau.

Sur la première enveloppe était inscrit « à Andromeda Black ». C'était l'écriture appliquée de sa mère. Les caractères étaient penchés et proportionnels les uns aux autres, la jeune fille avait souvent tenté de les imiter, en vain. L'écriture sur la deuxième enveloppe était formée plus maladroitement. La Serpentard pouvait lire « Pour Andy et Bella ». C'était très certainement un mot de Narcissa. « Andy » était le surnom que ses deux sœurs lui donnaient, tandis qu'elles, se faisaient surnommer « Cissy » et « Bella ». Andromeda était un nom bien trop long. Cela avait son charme, bien entendu, mais la jeune fille n'était que rarement appelée par son nom complet. Ses petits cousins, Sirius et Regulus la surnommaient quant à eux « Meda », et il arrivait parfois que son nom fût raccourci à un très simple « Anne ». Melinda utilisait de temps à autre ce diminutif-ci, mais se reprenait finalement, ne sachant pas ce qu'en pensait la jeune Black, cette dernière ne prenant jamais la peine de lui assurer que cela ne la dérangeait guère elle était habituée aux surnoms.

La dernière lettre était quant à elle adressée à Bellatrix. Andromeda se demanda pour quelle raison le hibou n'avait pas livré le courrier à celle-ci, puisqu'elle s'était nécessairement levée plus tôt pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Elle eut une réponse en ouvrant la première enveloppe qui lui était destinée. Sa mère s'enquérait brièvement de ses nouvelles et lui annonçait que ce serait la nourrice de Narcissa qui viendrait les chercher à la gare de King's Cross à leur retour de Poudlard. Elle attendait d'elles un comportement exemplaire en public. Par la même occasion, elle lui demandait de bien vouloir remettre la lettre de Bellatrix à sa destinataire et de lui faire promettre d'y répondre au plus tôt. En lisant ces quelques lignes, Andromeda soupira. Faire promettre à sa sœur de répondre à une lettre à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre ? C'était en quelque sorte une peine perdue, mais elle allait essayer, comme d'ordinaire. Cela avait toujours été son rôle, de raisonner, faire obéir et calmer l'indocile Bellatrix. Cela avait marché quand aucune des deux n'était encore entrée à Poudlard, mais l'aînée des Black avait depuis goûté à une certaine liberté que sa cadette ne pouvait alors plus contenir. Cependant, on en attendait encore beaucoup de celle-ci.

Narcissa faisait quant à elle part, dans son pli, de sa joie de bientôt retrouver ses sœurs. Elle racontait également tout ce qui, dans sa vie de fillette de tout juste dix ans, était assez intéressant pour être mentionné dans une lettre. Andromeda était toujours surprise de tout ce dont elle pouvait parler en continuant malgré cela de se plaindre de se sentir seule et ennuyée. Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres que la jeune Black finit son repas. Cette année loin de Narcissa l'avait libérée d'une partie de ses responsabilités de sœur, mais elle était néanmoins heureuse de savoir qu'elle la retrouverait très bientôt. Elle retourna ainsi rapidement dans son dortoir, prit une plume et des parchemins vierges, puis alla s'installer dans la salle commune, alors très calme. Elle rédigea de rapides réponses, promettant à sa mère de donner la lettre à Bellatrix en mains propres, et assurant à la jeune Narcissa qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de contenter tout le monde. Après tout, c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle : d'obéir et de sembler parfaite, et cela ne lui était jamais trop difficile.

Andromeda devait attendre le retour de Bellatrix dans la soirée pour lui remettre sa lettre, mais elle savait qu'il était inutile de retarder l'envoi de son propre courrier pour une réponse de son aînée qui n'arriverait pas ou trop tard. Hermes l'attendait sûrement dans la volière, mais la jeune fille n'aimait guère s'y rendre. Cet endroit accueillait bien trop d'oiseaux à son goût, et les grandes ouvertures de toutes parts de la tour ne la rassuraient pas elle avait le vertige. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver un éventuel accompagnateur, mais les seuls visages familiers qu'elle put croiser étaient ceux d'Ellyn McKlin, qui profitait du rare calme de la pièce pour lire un livre, et d'Amycus Carrow, un élève de son année qu'elle supportait mais qu'elle ne comptait pas parmi ses proches. La jeune fille soupira. Elle irait seule.

Elle prit son temps sur le chemin de la volière, espérant à chaque détour de couloir croiser Melinda ou Rabastan, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne désirait pas leur avouer qu'elle avait le vertige, bien qu'ils l'eussent certainement déjà deviné du fait de son aversion pour les balais volants. Elle arriva enfin jusqu'aux marches menant à la tour et poussa un nouveau soupir avant de les escalader. A ce moment de la journée, la volière était à moitié vide, la plupart des oiseaux reviendraient probablement dans l'après-midi. Néanmoins, Hermes était là et s'envola rapidement de son perchoir pour venir se poser sur l'épaule d'Andromeda dès que celle-ci entra dans la pièce. Il semblait impatient de s'envoler dans les airs et pressa la jeune fille d'attacher ses lettres à sa patte, ce qu'elle fit volontiers, voulant sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Elle donna malgré tout une petite sucrerie à l'oiseau avant de le regarder déplier ses ailes et rejoindre le ciel elle évita bien entendu tout regard vers le sol. Elle se retourna bien vite pour gagner la sortie, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle eût pu mettre la main sur la poignée.

Un élève de Poufsouffle, dont le visage lui semblait familier se tenait dans l'encadrement, face à elle, l'air étonné. Il la dépassait d'une demi-dizaine de pouces et avait des cheveux brun clair ainsi que des yeux bleus et profonds. La jeune fille l'observa sans un mot, attendant qu'il la laissât passer. Il ne fit cependant pas le moindre mouvement.

« Tu pourrais me laisser passer ? demanda-t-il enfin, les sourcils froncés.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de bouger », répondit Andromeda, indifférente. Il la regarda un moment, interdit.

« Pourquoi cela ?

— Je suis arrivée la première, il est naturel que je reparte avant. »

Le jeune garçon resta un moment bouché bée, se demandant si la fille qu'il avait devant les yeux ne se moquait pas de lui. Puis il se rappela qui elle était et pensa qu'elle devait alors être très sérieuse. Il savait également qu'Andromeda Black pouvait également être très patiente, mais cela était loin d'être son propre cas.

« Tu serais déjà partie en m'ayant laissé passer, fit-il remarquer, je te signale que nous sommes dans une tour et que l'escalier est très étroit, il me faudrait descendre toutes les marches pour te laisser passer, ce serait stupide.

— Bien, descends-les donc. » Le regard du Poufsouffle se fit soudainement dédaigneux. Il s'avança dans la volière, cognant Andromeda à l'épaule en passant et se dirigea vers sa chouette hulotte. Beaucoup de choses se passèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille à cet instant : du choc, tout d'abord, puis de l'indignation et de la colère un sorcier de troisième rang, si ce n'était moins, appartenant de plus à la maison Poufsouffle, venait de la pousser, elle, Andromeda Black.

« Comment oses-tu ! » s'exclama-t-elle lentement, articulant chacun de ses mots. Elle posa ses yeux furieux sur lui, réprimant l'envie de le pousser par l'ouverture devant laquelle il se tenait.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il distraitement tandis qu'il accrochait sa lettre à son oiseau. Il prit soin de ne pas jeter de regard à la Serpentard.

« Tu m'as manqué de respect !

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Tu as osé me pousser ! répondit vivement Andromeda, sans crier gare et sans t'excuser ! »

A ce moment, le garçon envoya sa chouette s'envoler dans les airs puis se retourna vers la jeune fille. Son regard était devenu froid.

« Oh, fragile petite Black. Je te dois du respect ? Mais en quoi mérites-tu mon respect ? Je ne respecte que ceux qui m'en témoignent en retour.

— C'est ton rôle de me respecter, et le mien de t'accabler, Sang-mêlé. Reste à ta place et fais-toi discret. Essaie de te faire pardonner au lieu de tenir compagnie à des moins que rien de Sang-de-bourbes ! »

A ces mots, le visage du jeune garçon s'assombrit. Il jeta un regard noir à Andromeda dont les traits restaient quant à eux impassibles. Elle ne faisait que dire la vérité, ce qu'on lui avait appris. C'est ce que chaque membre de sa famille répétait souvent, c'était aussi naturel et véridique que deux et deux faisaient quatre. Le silence se fit pendant un temps.

« Alors, toi aussi, tu es comme ça, reprit doucement le Poufsouffle, j'avais tendance à t'imaginer moins extrémiste que les autres, mais finalement, tu es aussi odieuse que l'autre garce.

— Retire ce que tu as dit ! » La jeune fille avait brandi sa baguette sans réfléchir. Elle avait très bien compris à qui il faisait allusion. Bellatrix avait un franc-parler qui n'était guère apprécié parmi les élèves des autres maisons, mais elle ne pouvait tolérer que quelqu'un insultât sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais : une vraie petite Black numéro deux, qui préfère agir par la violence et la facilité ! railla le Poufsouffle froidement.

— Il n'y a pas que de la violence dans ma magie, répondit Andromeda d'un ton défiant.

— Oh oui, je suis sûr que tu peux envoyer un signal à tes gardes du corps pour qu'ils viennent te secourir, Princesse, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? Tu les as renvoyés ? Pas assez bien pour toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Andromeda rapprocha sa baguette du visage du Poufsouffle. Cependant, il se trouva que la jeune fille ignorait totalement quel sort elle pourrait utiliser contre ce garçon sans s'attirer des ennuis.

« Allons, je sais bien que tu n'es pas capable d'aller à l'encontre des règles de l'école et d'utiliser un sort hors d'une salle de cours », reprit celui-ci. Les deux adolescents se portaient chacun un regard méprisant. Au bout d'un moment, le Poufsouffle soupira puis commença à contourner la jeune fille pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Allez, je préfère consacrer mon temps à des choses plus intéressantes qu'à ces idioties. »

Il quitta alors rapidement la volière, laissant Andromeda seule et bouillonnante. Qui était-il pour se montrer si insolent ? Elle connaissait son visage et son statut, et savait qu'il faisait partie de son année, mais elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir son nom. Elle n'avait pas à prêter attention à une personne dont le rang lui était si inférieur, mais il l'avait à ce moment réellement énervée, et elle saurait s'en souvenir.

Après un moment, la jeune fille sortit à son tour de la volière, elle avait alors complètement oublié son vertige. Il était bientôt l'heure du repas, mais elle était encore rassasiée de son tardif petit-déjeuner et ne voulait à cet instant que rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle avança lentement, peu désireuse de retomber nez-à-nez avec cet effronté. Mais son programme fut remis en question lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rabastan dans le Hall d'entrée. Il avait semblé l'attendre, arborant un air inquiet.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

— Oui, répondit simplement Andromeda, où sont les autres ?

— Déjà dans la Grande Salle. Il ne t'a rien fait ?

— Qui donc ? » questionna-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui venait de se passer dans la volière ?

« Gawain Robards, le Poufsouffle ! Je l'ai entendu raconter aux Sang-de-bourbes qui lui servent d'amis qu'il t'avait rencontrée. » Ah, c'était donc ainsi qu'il s'appelait, pensa la jeune fille.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-elle avec une once de curiosité.

— Que « toi aussi, tu es stupide et mauvaise ». Lamentable ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— Oh, il s'est permis de me manquer de respect et de m'insulter, alors je l'ai menacé et il est parti. » Ce récit simplet n'était pas complètement faux. Insulter une Black revenait à insulter toute sa famille, et Andromeda ne voulait pas que son injure envers Bellatrix se sût, ou cette dernière aurait elle-même été prendre sa revanche. Oh, la jeune fille ne cherchait pas à venir en aide au garçon, elle voulait surtout protéger son honneur, montrer à cet insolent qu'elle n'était pas dépendante des gens qui l'entouraient et qu'elle pouvait se défendre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas non plus avouer à Rabastan que cet individu avait osé la pousser, aussi impur qu'il fût, ce serait également salir son nom.

« Quel froussard, répondit Rabastan, arborant un petit sourire en coin. Enfin, heureusement pour lui que tu étais seule, il n'aurait pas survécu autrement. »

Les deux Serpentard rejoignirent finalement leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle où Andromeda se força à manger quelque peu, puis ils passèrent l'après-midi à se promener dans le parc pour profiter du soleil, en attendant que les élèves plus âgés revinssent de Pré-au-Lard.

La jeune Black ne put retrouver sa sœur qu'en revenant dans la salle commune des Serpentard après le diner. Bellatrix se prélassait dans l'un des grands fauteuils près de la cheminée, entourée par ses camarades de Troisième année. Ils échangeaient leurs dernières acquisitions de sucreries et de gadgets de Pré-au-Lard. Andromeda, en s'approchant, fut accueillie par un grand sourire de la part de sa sœur qui lui lança :

« Ah, Andy, tu tombes bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » Elle lui tendit un énorme sachet dans lequel Andromeda devina qu'il se trouvait de nombreuses sucreries. La jeune fille prit le sachet par automatisme, bien qu'elle ne fût pas friande de ces confiseries.

« Vivement que tu puisses nous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, reprit Bellatrix, il y a tellement plus de choses à faire là-bas ! Mais sinon, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Bien, j'ai reçu des lettres de Mère et de Cissy.

— Oh, Cissy va bien ?

— Au vu du nombre de cœurs qu'elle a dessinés sur son mot, oui, elle se porte bien. » Bellatrix sourit affectueusement ; elle aimait profondément ses deux sœurs.

« Une des lettres de Mère t'est destinée. Elle m'a fait promettre de t'y faire répondre. »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, alors que sa sœur lui tendait les deux enveloppes. Elle les prit avec réticence.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-elle demandé ça ?

— Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas reçu tes réponses à ses trois dernières lettres ? Mais je suis moins bien placée que toi pour savoir », répondit un peu sèchement Andromeda. Bellatrix soupira.

« J'ai dû en omettre quelques-unes... Tu sais, tu préférerais oublier aussi si elle te demandait les mêmes choses qu'à moi.

— Tu vas répondre ?

— On verra, grimaça Bellatrix.

— Bella ! s'impatienta la jeune brune.

— Quoi !?

— Cela va encore retomber sur moi. Comme toujours. Je croyais que c'était toi, la plus âgée ! » Le regard d'Andromeda était devenu sévère. Elle était montée d'un ton et les yeux des camarades de Bellatrix s'étaient tournés vers elle. Le visage de celle-ci s'était décomposé pendant un moment.

« Bon, viens. » Elle attrapa la main de sa sœur et la tira vers les dortoirs. Elles parcoururent silencieusement le chemin jusqu'à celui de Bellatrix. Andromeda n'était encore que rarement rentré dans celui-ci. Il était très similaire au sien, mais la décoration était différente, déjà plus mature. Bellatrix s'assit sur son propre lit et observa sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle enfin. Que voulait-elle qu'elle lui dise ? Il est vrai qu'en recevant la lettre de sa mère dans la matinée, Andromeda s'était simplement décidée à remettre le courrier à Bellatrix sans trop insister. Mais il sembla que certains mots prononcés par Robards lors de leur rencontre eussent changé ses perspectives. Andromeda fut soudainement prise par l'envie de crier à son aînée qu'elle voulait avoir un nom et ne plus être uniquement « la sœur de Bellatrix ». Elle resta muette.

« Ce n'est pas que cette petite lettre qui te dérange, hein ? reprit Bellatrix.

— Non, c'est juste que…

— Quoi, alors ?

— Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi ! Quand on me demande de faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas ne pas le faire, quand on m'insulte, je ne peux pas me défendre comme tu sais le faire.

— On t'a insultée ? » Son regard s'était instantanément enflammé.

« Non, peu importe ! Dans tous les cas, tout cela retombe sur moi. Je dois arranger les erreurs que tu refuses de réparer, te faire promettre de répondre à tes stupides lettres, et me cacher derrière ton nom pour pouvoir me sentir en sécurité. Mais je vaux plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux m'occuper de mes propres affaires et me défendre toute seule ? » Le silence se fit un instant entre les deux sœurs. Bellatrix parut préoccupée par la détresse de sa cadette.

« Andromeda, c'est à toi de forger ton nom.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Toi aussi, tu es forte. Tu es attentive, intelligente. C'est une force. Tu dois te créer ton image, arrêter de te cacher derrière moi ou tes amis. Laisse les gens te voir, te regarder et te craindre. Ne te laisse pas diriger par cette idiote de Greengrass, les gens te respecteront quand ils sauront réellement qui tu es. Mais moi, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. »

Ces mots résonnèrent quelques instants dans la tête d'Andromeda. Oui, elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Bellatrix, c'était à elle de forger son image, c'était à elle de dire non quand elle voulait dire non, c'était à elle de montrer son savoir, son intelligence, sa véritable nature. Il fallait seulement qu'elle trouvât le moyen.

« Enfin, je vais quand même essayer de ne plus t'attirer des ennuis, Andy.

— Merci, Bella. » Les deux sœurs se sourirent. Elles s'aimaient, se conseillaient et étaient pourtant si différentes là était leur force. Bellatrix se leva de son lit, prit un instant sa petite sœur dans ses bras avec tendresse, puis la laissa à ses réflexions pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Mais Andromeda savait qu'elle allait tâcher de répondre à la lettre de leur mère.

* * *

Je suis très en retard, excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas me pencher sur la correction de ce chapitre avant d'avoir terminé l'écriture d'un futur chapitre, et la correction fut longue et compliquée. Des passages ont du être réécrits, d'autres transformés, et relire un même chapitre une dizaine voire quinzaine de fois pour qu'il soit parfait est usant. On n'est jamais à l'abris d'un petit indicatif qui se glisserait à la place d'un subjonctif. J'ai essayé de rendre ce chapitre le moins "cliché" possible, vous me direz si j'ai réussi ! Il faut aussi que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ce premier aperçu de Bella !

Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, notre Andromeda internationale entrera en deuxième année... Et oui, ça pousse vite ! De nouveaux personnages apparaîtront ou seront nommés. Je ne vous promets plus de date de sortie même approximative, car je sais que je ne la tiendrai pas, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher. Alors, à la prochaine et merci à tous !


	7. Année 2 : Expériences sordides

**Expériences Sordides**

L'année scolaire avait commencé depuis plus d'une semaine et la vie reprenait déjà son cours normal à Poudlard. Les professeurs semblaient s'être ennuyés pendant ces deux mois de vacances et n'oubliaient pas, à présent, de donner des devoirs aux élèves après chaque leçon. Seul le professeur de potions, Slughorn, avait paru clément, mais cela fut sans compter la curieuse expérience qu'il fit à la fin de la deuxième semaine de cours avec ses élèves de deuxième année.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler à deux pour préparer une potion d'allégement... » Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que les duos commençaient à se former. « Attendez, attendez ! Pour rajouter un peu de piment à cet exercice, je vais vous demander de vous mettre avec un élève que vous ne connaissez pas, autrement dit, de l'autre maison… Pour aujourd'hui seulement, bien entendu ! »

Il y eut de longues plaintes de contestation, et comme personne n'était décidé à bouger, le professeur Slughorn entreprit de former lui-même les groupes. Cette année, les cours de potions étaient partagés avec les Serdaigle et Andromeda se retrouva ainsi avec Amelia Bones, une élève studieuse. Devant elles, Eleanor Pucey avait été mise à côté d'Elizabeth Blackleaf. La potion que leur demandait de réaliser Slughorn n'était pas difficile, mais attendait un travail de précision. Andromeda ouvrit donc rapidement son livre à la page indiquée par le professeur et commença à réunir les ustensiles nécessaires à la concoction. A ses côtés, elle entendit Bones murmurer :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard. La Serdaigle examinait son propre manuel d'un air renfrogné. Blackleaf s'était également retournée vers son amie, demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Ce n'est pas mon livre, c'est celui d'Ed, je crois…

— Ton frère ?

— Il doit avoir le mien, déduisit-elle en soupirant.

— Demande au professeur Slughorn s'il peut t'en prêter un ? »

Andromeda, qui venait de finir de préparer le matériel qu'elle comptait utiliser tout en suivant cette discussion, poussa son livre vers le milieu de la table. Elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Cette potion demandait tout juste l'heure et demi de cours qu'ils avaient pour être faite, et ce n'était pas son habitude de laisser des préparations incomplètes. Voyant son geste, la Serdaigle murmura un vague « merci ». Andromeda ne répondit pas et ne lui adressa pas même un nouveau regard. Elle savait que les deux Serdaigle avaient pu être surprises de cet élan de « sympathie » de sa part.

Les deux coéquipières se mirent rapidement au travail. Pendant toute la séance, Andromeda dut tout de même supporter les discussions incessantes des deux amies, Slughorn n'ayant jamais trop réprimé les bavardages tant que le travail était fait. Devant elle, Eleanor Pucey restait silencieuse d'un piètre niveau en potions, elle ne faisait que suivre les indications de Blackleaf. Andromeda et Bones menaient quant à elles un travail complémentaire. La jeune Black ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il y avait un avantage à travailler avec Amelia Bones qui était tout à fait autonome et savait faire les choses proprement. Chacune d'elles prenait les initiatives nécessaires, ne parlant à l'autre que pour se tenir au courant des ajouts faits à la potion, et cette efficace coopération se ressentit dans le résultat final. Leur préparation fut terminée cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, alors que Slughorn commençait à passer dans les rangs pour examiner les potions de chaque groupe en faisant quelques remarques. Melinda, qui n'avait pas de grand talent pour les potions, était tombée sur un coéquipier aussi mauvais qu'elle et ils n'avaient ensemble pas réussi à compléter un tiers de la préparation. De l'autre côté de la salle, Rabastan ne s'était pas du tout entendu avec son partenaire, Fabian Prewett, et leur potion avait pris une teinte orange au lieu du violet attendu. Andromeda entendit enfin Slughorn complimenter Blackleaf et Eleanor à qui il n'avait manqué qu'une dizaine de minutes pour finir leur potion. Et finalement, le professeur s'arrêta devant la table d'Andromeda tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'affairaient à ranger les ingrédients inutilisés et les ustensiles dont elles s'étaient servies. Elles mirent chacune du temps à remarquer l'air surpris sur son visage.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! » murmura-t-il doucement. Il plongea alors une louche dans le chaudron et la souleva jusqu'à son nez pour la sentir, puis la reposa. Il sourit joyeusement.

« Parfait, c'est parfait ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux, mais cela vaut tout de même dix points pour chacune de vos maisons ! »

Il reprit ainsi gaiement son inspection. Les regards de leurs camarades s'étaient tournés momentanément vers le duo, et Andromeda croisa devant elle les yeux brillants d'admiration d'Eleanor et le regard rempli de déception de Blackleaf. Celle-ci avait certainement un talent pour les potions, mais la lenteur de sa coéquipière ne lui avait pas permis de la terminer. Bones semblait quant à elle satisfaite, elle sourit à son amie avant de se tourner vers la jeune Black.

« Ah, et désolée pour le livre, j'aurai le mien sans faute la prochaine fois, merci d'avoir partagé le tien. »

À ce moment, la voix de Slughorn s'éleva une nouvelle fois :

« Bon, eh bien, vous pouvez m'apporter vos flacons et ranger vos affaires. Ah, et Miss Black, ne videz pas votre chaudron, cela pourra toujours être utile ! »

Andromeda, qui avait failli effectuer un sortilège de nettoyage, retint son geste. Il était vrai qu'elle pensait rarement qu'une potion, même réalisée en classe, pût réellement servir. Pour elle, ce cours n'était qu'un divertissement personnel, quelque chose qui occupait son esprit et lui donnait de bonnes notes. Elle mit alors son livre dans son sac, apporta son flacon au bureau de Slughorn et sortit de la salle derrière Bones et Blackleaf qui avaient également déjà rangé leurs affaires. Elle n'attendit pas Melinda et Rabastan, elle avait faim et pensait les retrouver dans la Grande Salle. Ses pas la menèrent bien vite hors des cachots, et déjà plongée dans ses pensées, elle manqua de bousculer les deux Serdaigle qu'elle suivait de près inconsciemment quand celles-ci s'arrêtèrent brusquement, au niveau de l'escalier de marbre. Andromeda, qui n'appréciait toujours pas être surprise, en fut quelque peu irritée. Elle leva les yeux pour voir ce qui avait retenu leur attention. Bones faisait un signe de main à deux élèves descendant l'escalier. L'un appartenait à la maison Gryffondor, l'autre à Poufsouffle, rien de bien intéressant pour la jeune Black. Elle entreprit alors de contourner les deux Serdaigle pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui se rendait dans la Grande Salle, tandis qu'elle entendait Bones se plaindre auprès de son frère, le Gryffondor qui répondait au nom d'Edgar, que leurs livres de potions avaient été échangés, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger plus que cela. Andromeda s'arrêta cependant brusquement quand s'éleva un « Black ! » derrière elle. Elle se retourna doucement vers la jeune Bones qui l'avait interpelée, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir. Les regards des trois autres élèves s'étaient également tournés vers elle.

« Je voulais juste te remercier pour le cours de potion. »

Etait-ce tout ? Elle la remerciait pour avoir simplement voulu terminer correctement sa potion ? Ou peut-être espérait-elle créer un lien d'amitié avec elle parce que la jeune Black ne lui avait finalement pas semblé aussi mauvaise que les rumeurs l'avaient laissé entendre ? Andromeda resta quelques secondes à la considérer, avant de décider que Bones ne méritait pas d'obtenir une réponse de sa part celle-ci n'avait aucun droit de la juger sur un unique cours de potion. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir vers la Grande Salle quand son nom résonna une nouvelle fois dans le Hall. C'était une voix masculine qui avait parlé cette fois-ci, celle d'Edgar Bones, sur le visage duquel on pouvait alors lire de l'irritation et du mépris.

« Un peu de respect et de politesse te ferait le plus grand bien, Black ! »

Andromeda le scruta un moment. C'était un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Il était de grande taille et ses cheveux bruns tirés en arrière ainsi que son regard sombre qui la fixait de haut laissaient percevoir une allure pleine de fierté. Andromeda détesta sa manière de prononcer son nom, pleine de dédain. Comment pouvait-il parler de respect ?

« Pardon ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix calme, le fixant de ses yeux profonds.

— Ma sœur t'a aimablement remerciée. Elle ne mérite pas cette attitude !

— Ed, c'est bon, laisse-la, ce n'est rien… » Le regard d'Amelia se posait tour à tour sur Andromeda et son frère d'un air inquiet. Mais la Serpentard n'était pas inconsciente. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'utiliser les mots pour attaquer, et cela ne suffirait pas à calmer cet effronté qui la fixait avec trop de certitude.

« Je pense pouvoir dire moi-même à qui je dois réellement du respect, et vous…

— Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Quel beau hasard !

— Tu n'oserais tout de même pas t'en prendre à ma sœur, Bones ? »

Andromeda connaissait bien la voix qui l'avait coupée, c'était celle de Rodolphus Lestrange, et c'était Bellatrix qui avait parlé ensuite. Les deux Serpentard descendaient à leur tour l'escalier de marbre, souriant d'une gaieté particulière. Edgar Bones leur porta à chacun un regard noir, tandis que son ami Poufsouffle ne fit que soupirer.

« Eh bien, Princesse Black ne peut pas régler ses affaires toute seule, ses gardes du corps viennent la secourir ? lança le Gryffondor.

— Oh, Andromeda est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle et de ses problèmes. On avait juste cruellement envie de revoir ta magnifique face de troll, Bones !

— L'été a été atrocement ennuyant sans toi, continua Rodolphus.

— Vous auriez pourtant pu en profiter pour mûrir un peu, vous seriez peut-être moins pathétiques à l'heure actuelle !

— Oh, pauvre petit Bones se sent menacé, il attaque ! » Bellatrix avait finalement pris sa voix de bébé, celle qu'Andromeda connaissait si bien, et qu'elle utilisait pour se moquer ouvertement de ceux qu'elle méprisait. En voyant les poings de Bones se serrer, Andromeda comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à cette attitude de la part de Bellatrix, et que cela l'énervait grandement. La jeune brune sourit alors pour elle-même. Il était si faible de tomber ainsi dans le jeu de sa sœur.

« Change de registre, Black, c'est du déjà-vu !

— Mais pourquoi changer les choses qui marchent ? répliqua Bellatrix, en souriant. Alors, Bones, le baby-sitting, ça paie bien ? »

Elle montra d'un signe de tête Amelia Bones et Elizabeth Blackleaf.

« Tu as besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche ? Pas fini d'acheter tes fournitures ? »

Le Gryffondor commençait à perdre son sang-froid, ce que sa jeune sœur avait remarqué. Celle-ci essaya vainement de le tirer par le bras en direction de la Grande Salle, lui murmurant :

« Allez, Ed, laisse tomber…

— Ahah ! Comme c'est mignon ! » s'exclama Bellatrix avec sa voix de bébé tandis que Rodolphus affichait un rictus. Amelia Bones lâcha aussitôt le bras de son frère, ses joues s'empourprant. Derrière eux, le Poufsouffle qui avait accompagné Edgar Bones s'adossa à la rampe de l'escalier, ne daignant toujours pas supporter son ami et observant l'échange avec les Serpentard d'un air désintéressé, les mains cachées dans les poches de sa robe.

« Ferma-là un peu, Black, je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents apprécieraient de te voir jouer sur ce terrain-là, rétorqua Bones.

— Ce que mes parents peuvent penser ne te concerne en rien.

— L'état financier de ma famille ne te concerne pas non plus, Black. Alors allez donc…

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Bones, le coupa Rodolphus, v'là Bigs qui approche ! »

Tout le monde se retourna à l'unisson vers le point que Rodolphus fixait, tandis que lui et Bellatrix éclatèrent de rire. Bigs était le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal, mais sa popularité était déjà au plus bas deux semaines après la reprise. Il était très mystérieux, mais avait paru cynique et vicieux à Andromeda lors du premier cours, observant avec attention ses élèves, comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Personne ne savait encore ce qui pourrait se passer quand il se retrouverait derrière des élèves se chamaillant ouvertement dans le Hall d'entrée. Mais il n'y avait pas de Professeur Bigs derrière Andromeda, ce n'était qu'une stupide supercherie de Rodolphus qui avait profité de ce moment d'inattention de la part du Gryffondor pour sortir sa baguette et lui jeter un sort. Mais Bones était très réactif. La mine renfrognée à cause de cette petite blague, il avait rapidement sorti sa baguette et avait également jeté un sort en direction de Rodolphus.

Cependant, aucun n'atteignit sa cible, étant tous deux déviés vers le plafond par un troisième sortilège, lancé par nul autre que le Professeur McGonagall qui descendait promptement l'escalier de marbre et s'approchait du petit groupe. La fureur avait envahi son visage.

« Comment osez-vous vous battre aussi piètrement dans le Hall d'entrée ? Ne vous avais-je pas prévenus, l'an dernier ? Bones, je vous pensais plus digne que cela. »

Le Gryffondor garda la tête baissée. Se faire sermonner par sa directrice de maison devant des Serpentard ne devait pas être chose aisée. Bellatrix et Rodolphus affichaient quant à eux des sourires moqueurs.

« Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor et Serpentard, et vous quatre viendrez chaque semaine en retenue et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— Nous quatre ? questionna Bones en relevant la tête.

— C'est cela, Mr Bones. Miss Bellatrix Black, Mr Lestrange, Mr Calbreath et vous-même.

— Mais, Professeur, intervint Blackleaf qui s'était jusque-là tenue à l'écart de la confrontation, James n'a rien fait… »

James Calbreath était l'ami Poufsouffle d'Edgar Bones. Il avait haussé un sourcil en entendant son nom, mais ne semblait pas plus que cela perturbé d'être puni sans raison apparente.

« Oui, justement, Miss Blackleaf, je ne pense pas qu'on attende d'un élève de Poufsouffle de laisser son ami se battre sans même tenter de l'en dissuader… ou de l'aider. A présent, allez prendre votre repas avant que les cours reprennent. »

Le silence se fit un instant, puis Andromeda observa Amelia Bones attraper le bras de son amie pour la tirer vers la Grande Salle. Elles furent rapidement suivies par James Calbreath et Edgar Bones, ce dernier ne manquant pas de lui jeter un regard noir en passant à côté d'elle. Les Serpentard s'apprêtaient à leur tour à rejoindre la Grande Salle quand les yeux de McGonagall se posèrent alternativement sur Andromeda puis Bellatrix. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur cette dernière.

« Je suis tout de même très déçue par votre attitude, Miss Black. J'avais espéré que vous montreriez un meilleur exemple à votre jeune sœur.

— Andromeda n'a pas besoin d'exemple. Elle est intelligente et déjà bien plus mature que les autres gamins de son âge.

— Dans ce cas, vous devriez certainement suivre son exemple. »

Sur ces mots, McGonagall partit à son tour vers la Grande Salle. Rodolphus lâcha un ricanement en réponse à cette dernière réflexion, mais Bellatrix lui infligea bien vite un violent coup dans les côtes qui le calma.

« Viens, Andy, tu peux bien manger avec ta sœur chérie, pour une fois ! »

Bellatrix prit sa petite sœur par l'épaule pour la tirer vers la Grande Salle qui était déjà remplie et bruyante. Le trio s'assit à la table des Serpentard et leurs plats favoris apparurent instantanément sous leurs yeux.

« Alors, comment se passent les cours ? » demanda Bellatrix d'un ton las. Savoir ce qu'Andromeda avait appris en classe ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais elle espérait à chaque fois que quelque chose de palpitant se fût passé dans la vie de sa sœur.

« Eh bien, vous venez de faire perdre à Serpentard les points que j'avais tout juste gagnés.

— Vraiment ? Désolée, Andy, je tâcherai d'en perdre un peu moins la prochaine fois », répondit Bellatrix. Son visage n'affichait pas le moindre remord et semblait plutôt amusé.

« C'était en quoi ? reprit-elle.

— En potions.

— Eh bien, Slughorn était de bonne humeur !

— Il a eu la magnifique idée de constituer des binômes comprenant un élève de Serpentard et un de Serdaigle. Je me suis retrouvée avec Amelia Bones. »

Bellatrix arbora une expression consternée.

« Si jeune et déjà plus toute sa tête, le Slughorn !

— Elle n'est pas mauvaise en potions.

— Elle reste une Bones, rétorqua Bellatrix.

— Elle est plutôt douée.

— Elle ne peut pas être plus stupide que son imbécile de frère, de toute façon ! »

En entendant ces mots, Andromeda sourit et repensa à ce qui s'était produit juste avant le repas. Bellatrix pouvait le nier, mais elle était réellement venue à son secours.

« J'aimerais avoir ton sens de la répartie », dit-elle doucement à sa sœur. Celle-ci soupira.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion il y a quelques mois, non ?

— Oui, mais…

— Ne te pose pas de questions. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis du genre à contre-attaquer et que ça me réussit que tu dois en faire autant. » Rodolphus écoutait attentivement la discussion des deux sœurs et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant son amie se glorifier. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Tu aurais très bien pu l'ignorer et continuer ton chemin, tout à l'heure, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas une faiblesse. Il m'est plus difficile d'ignorer un affront que d'y répondre. Mais toi, tu es forte à cela… » Andromeda fronça les sourcils. Cela la laissa songeuse. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant sa sœur défier Bones et même le Professeur McGonagall, c'était de l'admiration. Elle admirait profondément Bellatrix qui était, à son sens, comme une vraie Black devait être.

« Mais Bella, je suis une Black, et une Black ne peut laisser des abrutis salir son nom…

— Je te l'accorde, Andy. Mais tu es autant une Black que tu es Andromeda. Il n'y a parfois pas de mal à n'être qu'Andromeda. Agis en Black quand ta famille est attaquée, et en Andy quand tu te sens attaquée. Et dans tous les cas, tu pourras être fière de toi. Car tu es la meilleure ! »

Ces mots réconfortèrent quelque peu Andromeda. Sa sœur pouvait parfois être brusque, mais elle savait toujours trouver les bonnes paroles pour s'adresser à elle.

« Merci, Bella…

— Eh bien, Black, quel discours émouvant ! fit Rodolphus, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

— Ferme-la, Lestrange ! »

Andromeda écouta les deux amis se quereller jusqu'à la fin du repas, puis elle reprit le chemin des salles pour un double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur Bigs. Arrivant avec un peu d'avance, elle attendit devant la classe, mais fut vite rejointe par Rabastan, Melinda, Rodric et Cassandra.

« Ah, te voilà, Andromeda ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? On t'a attendu ! s'exclama la blonde.

— J'étais avec Bellatrix. D'ailleurs, Rabastan, ton frère ne te passe très chaleureusement _pas_ le bonjour.

— Quelle attention », rétorqua l'intéressé sarcastiquement.

Le Professeur Bigs arriva peu de temps après. C'était un homme d'âge mûr aux mouvements vifs. Il avait des yeux gris, des traits de visage marqués et quelques cheveux gris apparaissaient dans sa chevelure brune. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'un coup de baguette magique et déclara, en s'introduisant à l'intérieur :

« Entrez, mais ne vous asseyez pas tout de suite. »

Chacun échangea un regard interrogateur avec ses camarades, mais tous suivirent les instructions sans discussion. Une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés et que la porte fut fermée, le professeur, qui s'était assis sur son bureau, reprit d'une voix calme :

« Bien, la semaine passée, je vous ai laissés vous installer comme bon vous semblait, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, pour que nous puissions passer une année bien plus intéressante, nous allons former de nouveaux couples. »

Le silence se fit. Chacun savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, mais personne ne l'espérait. Ce cours était partagé avec des élèves de Poufsouffle. Si les Serpentard avaient pu supporter les Serdaigle pendant un unique cours de potions, ils auraient plus de mal à endurer des Poufsouffle, pour qui ils avaient encore moins d'estime, et cela pour les dix prochains mois.

« Je vais donc moi-même vous placer », poursuivit Bigs lentement. Des contestations éclatèrent parmi les élèves de chaque maison, mais le professeur n'y prêta pas attention. Il garda un visage impassible et commença à désigner les places de chacun. Après quelques minutes, les élèves se résignèrent à lui obéir.

Ainsi, Rodric dut prendre place à côté de Marlene McKinnon, Eleanor s'assit sans discussion à côté de Dedalus Diggle, le Serpentard Joey Goldstein fut mis avec la simplette Gladys Gudgeon, puis Melinda et Gawain Robards firent beaucoup de bruit avant d'accepter de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, en gardant toutefois de la distance entre eux deux.

« Black ! »

La jeune fille, qui avait fini par se perdre dans ses pensées, releva doucement les yeux vers son professeur.

« Black, tâchez de ne pas vous endormir et venez-vous installer à côté de Tonks. »

Andromeda posa son regard sur le garçon blond qui avait pris place à une table du premier rang et qui la fixait intensément. Mais la jeune fille prit ensuite conscience du silence qui s'était installé autour d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Rabastan fixant avec dégoût le Professeur Bigs qui, lui, gardait un air impassible.

« Dépêchez-vous, Miss Black, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça ! s'exclama alors Rabastan.

— Je pense savoir ce que je peux demander à mes élèves ou non, Mr Lestrange, répondit Bigs sans détacher son regard d'Andromeda.

— Professeur, je ne pense pas non plus que ça soit une bonne idée… » Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Robards qui s'était élevée.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Le Poufsouffle ne répondit rien. Chaque visage était alors tourné vers Andromeda.

Celle-ci ne prêtait jamais grande attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, et même après un an d'études à Poudlard, elle ne savait totalement rien sur ce dénommé Tonks. Mais en voyant tous ces visages tournés vers elle, elle avait compris ce qui n'allait pas. Ce Tonks était sans aucun doute un né-moldu, un « Sans-de-Bourbe ». Et il n'était certainement pas concevable qu'une Sang-Pure, et qui plus est une Black, prît place aux côtés d'un tel individu. Pourtant, Andromeda voyait deux solutions : celle de s'avancer, s'asseoir à cette place et suivre ce cours ou bien celle de se retourner et de partir pour sauver son nom. Et elle repensa alors à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur plus tôt. Elle pouvait agir en tant qu'Andromeda et ignorer cet affront. Ou elle pouvait agir en Black et le contester. Que devait-elle faire ? Bellatrix n'aurait eu aucun mal à se retourner, ou à attaquer verbalement ce Professeur. Mais elle était Andromeda, celle qui ne pouvait manquer aucun cours et qui avait trop de considération pour ses professeurs pour leur désobéir.

Pendant sa longue réflexion, son attention se porta une nouvelle fois sur le regard de Bigs, et elle fut offusquée par ce qu'elle vit. Son visage restait impassible, comme toujours, mais dans ses yeux, elle put détecter une certaine lueur de malice. Et cela ne plut pas le moins du monde à Andromeda. Ainsi, il ne souhaitait que la tester, faire une expérience sordide, jouer avec elle. Elle avait su être une élève studieuse lors du premier cours, et cela se retournait contre elle. Elle n'eut alors plus aucune hésitation. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans cette classe.

Sans un regard pour quiconque d'autre, elle se retourna puis marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit de la salle. Elle entendit la voix de Rabastan appeler son nom avant que la porte ne se refermât. Elle prit rapidement le chemin vers sa salle commune, en faisant attention à ne croiser personne. Pendant tout le trajet, elle sentit son cœur et ses mains se serrer, et elle garda ses yeux vers le sol, respirant à peine, de peur qu'on la rattrapât. Ce ne fut qu'une fois totalement seule et protégée dans son dortoir qu'elle se sentit libérée, mais encore tremblante et craintive des conséquences de sa fuite. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Serait-elle punie, renvoyée ? Ferait-elle perdre des points à sa maison à cause de cet agissement ? Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, ramena ses jambes contre elle, se recroquevilla et attendit. Elle attendit de longues heures que ce cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fût fini, puis que l'heure du diner fût passée, des heures pendant lesquelles elle ressassa ce qui s'était produit pendant cette journée et se dit qu'il était bien compliqué d'être à la fois Andromeda et Black. Et malgré ce qu'avait pu lui dire sa sœur, elle aurait, du moins à cet instant, préféré être Bellatrix.

« Andromeda ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête en entendant la voix de Melinda et vit la chevelure blonde de son amie se rapprocher rapidement d'elle. Elle se retrouva alors dans ses bras sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Melinda ? murmura-t-elle.

— Anne, je pensais te voir dans la Grande Salle pour le diner ! J'étais inquiète. Ça ne va pas ? » La jeune Serpentard parlait rapidement, sans prendre de respiration et ne laissa même pas le temps à Andromeda de répondre. Elle enchaîna :

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. Bigs a mis McKlin à côté du Sang-de-Bourbe, et il a juste dit qu'il parlerait à ton directeur de maison. Il ne doit pas encore bien connaître Slughorn. »

Andromeda fixa son amie avec de grands yeux.

« C'est tout ?

— Puisque je te le dis ! Et ce n'est pas maintenant que Slughorn va se mettre à réprimander ses meilleurs élèves. Tu as très bien fait, Andromeda ! »

Enfin, la jeune fille sentit un poids disparaître dans son cœur. Elle était soulagée de savoir son sort entre les mains de Slughorn, et offrit même un sourire à son amie. Mais ce fut à ce moment que son estomac décida de se manifester en émettant un gargouillement prolongé. Entendant cela, la blonde éclata de rire tandis que les joues d'Andromeda prenaient une teinte rosée. Melinda sortit alors de son sac quelques fruits qu'elle avait pensé à prendre pour elle. Cette soirée-là, Andromeda se mit au lit assez tôt.

Fait inhabituel, le lendemain matin, la jeune fille mit tout de même beaucoup de temps à se réveiller. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard de quiconque ce jour-là, et d'aucune façon celui du Professeur Bigs. Elle se leva néanmoins quand elle entendit la voix de Melinda appeler son nom depuis la salle commune. Il était bien rare que la blonde fût la première debout, et Andromeda pensa donc avoir assez tardé dans son lit. Les yeux encore embués, la jeune fille ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Dans le dortoir, il ne restait qu'Ellyn McKlin qui la fixait impassiblement depuis son propre lit. Andromeda se frotta les yeux puis la scruta à son tour d'un air interrogateur. Aucune des deux ne dit mot pendant un long moment et enfin, la douce voix de McKlin s'éleva :

« Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu as fait cela ?

— Comment ?

— Tonks. Si tu pensais réellement qu'il y avait quelque chose de _gênant_ le concernant, tu n'aurais pas mis si longtemps à te décider. »

Andromeda ne répondit rien à cela. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette fille sous-entendait. Bien sûr qu'il était un être gênant, c'était un Sang-de-Bourbe, un moins que rien, méprisable et qui ne méritait aucunement qu'une Black vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tout cela, Andromeda n'en avait aucun doute, ce n'était pas ce qui avait retenu sa décision.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de la jeune Black, McKlin se leva de son lit et sortit rapidement du dortoir. Andromeda resta une longue minute assise à tenter de déceler ce qu'avait voulu lui dire cette fille, avant d'enfin se décider à se préparer et à rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Aucun d'eux ne lui toucha mot sur ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais comme elle s'en était doutée, toute l'école savait déjà que la petite sœur de Bellatrix Black, jusque-là irréprochable, avait osé tenir tête à un professeur en désertant son cours sans autorisation et avait publiquement affiché son mépris pour les né-moldus. Les élèves de Serpentard s'en réjouissaient pour la plupart, et cela avait attisé le dédain des autres.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Andromeda fit en sorte d'éviter de croiser tout regard, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la table de professeurs et ceux-ci rencontrèrent malencontreusement ceux de Bigs, qu'elle détestait d'entre tous. Ils avaient retrouvé leur impassibilité, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de la piéger. Et la jeune fille se promit que jamais plus elle ne le laisserait jouer ainsi avec elle. Elle ne lui donnerait plus cette opportunité. Elle lâcha alors son regard et s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Elle commença tranquillement son repas mais fut rapidement dérangée par la voix tonitruante de sa sœur qui vint brusquement l'enlacer par derrière.

« Andromeda, je savais que tu étais la meilleure, je te l'avais dit ! Ce Bigs est un minable. Il pensait pouvoir t'humilier, mais crois-moi qu'il va avoir des comptes à régler avec moi ! »

Bellatrix prit promptement congé pour aller discuter avec ses propres camarades de leurs plans de vengeance contre Bigs, laissant Andromeda terminer son petit-déjeuner. La Grande Salle s'était déjà considérablement désemplie quand elle sortit, pour tomber nez à nez avec le Professeur Slughorn, qui était alors en pleine discussion avec un élève plus âgé dans le Hall d'entrée.

« Ah, Miss Black, quel beau hasard, dit-il en apercevant la jeune fille, Mr Prewett, je serai bien entendu très heureux de vous aider, nous en reparlerons lundi, si vous le voulez bien. »

Le garçon remercia Slughorn et partit en direction des sous-sols du château.

« Vous désirez me parler, Professeur ? demanda alors innocemment Andromeda.

— Oh, oui, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez rester, Mr Lestrange, Miss Greengrass. »

Slughorn sembla chercher ses mots un moment, se tortillant les doigts comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Il reprit :

« Comme vous le savez certainement, le Professeur Bigs est venu me parler de ce qui s'était passé lors de son cours hier. Il espérait peut-être que je vous punisse moi-même, mais je vous connais certainement bien mieux que lui, Miss Black, et vous êtes une élève studieuse, intelligente, appliquée et disciplinée. Quoi qu'il se fût passé hier, vous aviez certainement vos raisons et vous ne méritez rien d'autre que des compliments, surtout après la concoction d'une telle potion lors de mon dernier cours. Vous allez devenir une sorcière brillante, Miss Black. Jamais je ne pourrais vous faire perdre votre précieux temps en punition ! Je vous prierai donc juste d'éviter que ce genre d'incident se reproduise. »

Le discours de Slughorn impressionna les trois amis. Andromeda savait qu'il l'appréciait, mais il avait à ce moment certainement dépassé le stade de l'adoration. Elle ne sut tout d'abord quoi répondre, mais réussit à articuler :

« Merci, Professeur…

— Bien, je vais vous laisser, à présent. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Le Professeur Slughorn s'éloigna gaiement, et les trois Serpentard échangèrent des regards étonnés.

« Ouah… ! s'exclama Rabastan, interloqué.

— Anne, au prochain cours de potions, je me mets avec toi ! » lança Melinda, et tous trois se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

Finalement, Andromeda n'eut plus à s'inquiéter de cet incident qui fut totalement oublié par tous, deux jours plus tard. La vie à Poudlard reprenait son cours normal.

* * *

Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre qui a mis une fois de plus du temps à arriver, parce que j'ai travaillé entre temps sur d'autres textes. J'avais beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire. Tous les personnages qui ont été présentés dans ce chapitre sont là pour donner de la consistance au monde dans lequel vit Andromeda, on en retrouvera certains assez souvent, d'autres plus rarement.  
Et sinon, que pensez-vous des interventions de mes Bellatrix, Slughorn et McGonagall ?

A la prochaine !


End file.
